If I die young
by Taylor lautner lover
Summary: just a fic for the song if i die young


Ok so I like the Lauren Alaina version the best of this song so enjoy.

**If I die young.**

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<br>Uh oh, uh oh_

"Jake, it's pretty, I love it" I said turning around, and lifting up my hair for him to lock the necklace on my neck.

"Good, I'm glad you like it, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't." I chuckled.

"No it's beautiful, I love you Jake thank you so much." I said and kissed him.

"I love you too." I noticed a tear had escaped me.

"There's something else Bells."

"oh yah? What could be better?" I said earning that smile I loved.

"this" he said and bent down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my God," I said breathlessly.

"J-Jake I…"

"Just say yes, please Bella I love you too much."

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and<br>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby<em>  
><em>The sharp knife of a short life, well<br>I've had, just enough time_

"I want to so bad Jake but what would our parents do if they found out we got engaged."

"I don't know maybe be happy for us"

"Ha, yah I doubt that, we're sixteen, Jake."

"they will laugh first then find out we aren't kidding then kill us"

"I already asked your dad."

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
>I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've<br>Never known the lovin' of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand<em>

"And he said yes?"

"Uhuh."

"Yeah right. And I'm supposed to believe that." I smiled down at him.

"Ok Jake, yes yes yes."I said and started to cry.

"Really? Yes?" he said surprised.

He put the ring on my finger and got up and pulled me into the tightest hug.

"I'll love you forever Bella I promise." He said letting me go and staring into my eyes.

He grabbed my hand, and we started to walk.

_there's a Boy here in town says he'll, love me forever  
>Who would have thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<br>_  
><em>So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls<br>What I never did is done_

"Where we going now?"

I asked happily, holding his arm.

"The diner." He said looking down at me and pecked my forehead.

I giggled and said.

"Good because I want pie." He chuckled

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
>They're worth so much more after I'm a goner<br>And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
>Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'<em>

"I'll race ya" I said and took off running.

He was right behind me.

"Cheater!" he yelled catching up.

Next thing I knew I tripped on a crack in the road.

"Oww, Bella you ok?" he asked and ran to me helping me up.

"Yeah I'm fine."I smiled looking up at him.

Then I noticed we were standing In the middle of the road, and then I saw two big headlights.

There was no time.

"Jake look out!" and I pushed him.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when your really gonna need them, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<p>

Jake's POV

"Bella!" and like that she was gone,

I ran over to her mangled bloody body,

"Bella? " I whisper.

"Come-on baby get up, you have to get your pie baby, and you know they stop selling pie real late" I whispered hoping she'd wake up.

"Bella, please wake up, who else is going to plan the wedding honey?" I asked tears running down my face, stroking her hair.

I put my head to her chest, she wasn't breathing, and I broke down.

The last thing I heard was sirens.

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls_

Aww now im sad lol jk please listen to the song. Lauren alaina version of course.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
